My Kick Drums Have Been Triggered
"My Kick Drums Have Been Triggered" is the 3rd song of the band's second EP, Kevin. Official Lyrics 1 Stop being a bitch, you're not a unique unicorn No, the world doesn't revolve around you Why are you so offended? Fuck it, I'm offended That you find me offensive, stop bein' so defensive This is the snowflake generation Packed full of micro-agressions We attack these issues head-on Which if pretty good for a metalcore band If your otherkin half is a fucking mouse Then everything you say is lunacy You're not a dragon, you're not a rock You're not a motherfucking animal stop being an insufferable cock Kids are being raised to think that other people give a shit There's no bigger lie than "You're one of a kind" And it's down to this that you think you're right Take my advice and follow the Chugg Life Chorus There's such a tendency to seek some sort of sympathy Please like my post and I won't cut myself tonight So if you're easily offended, here's your trigger warning 2 This verse is censored, deemed too offensive when We pitched this song to a label two days before release And the suit at the table said we're part of the problem Not being a bitch, but fuck you and your self rightcousness Stop being a little meanie you meanie We're not measuring peenies, mussolini Put down your martini and dictate to me The direction we should go down, bleh Oh for fucks sake, I didn't even mention your weight, why the hell should I care that you're stuffing your face With a motherfucking gallon of butter everyday (I fucking don't) I'm not a fat-shaming, stigmatizing, xenophobic bigot, I'm under no obligation to affirm your life It's your right, and that's fine, but it's mine to state that it's getting quite boring Chorus There's such a tendency to seek some sort of sympathy Please like my post and I won't cut myself tonight So if you're easily offended, here's your trigger warning Bridge Oh yeeaahh This song might get us in a bit of trouble but us Chuggalos, we know what the real deal is So if you actually think that I have time to waste on hating anyone Then I've got a little song for you, to express how sorry I am that I hurt your precious feelings Hey you, I don't give a fuck about you So go and be a little bitch to Someone else and go fuck yourself Fuck you bitch Chorus There's such a tendency to seek some sort of sympathy Please like my post and I won't cut myself tonight So if you're easily offended, here's your trigger warning Outro (Trigger warning) Trigger warning Personnel * Levi Taurus - Lead vocals * Avira Caprica - Bass guitar * John Virgo - Lead guitars * xKRIOSx - Drums, percussion Trivia * Levi says that they had to re-write the song 8 times because of its offensiveness, it was totally a pain in the ass.